By the Light of the Moon
by Nymartian
Summary: Nina Carter just moved to La Push from Los Angeles. Jacob is still heartbroken over Bella, but soon he finally imprints...on Nina. Nina's never been happier when she's with Jake. But a little while after, Nina is sucked into the supernatural world around her when a vampire is loose around La Push, seeking revenge on Jacob. But what happens when he's really after Nina? *remake*
1. The Prologue

**_Hello Everyone! This is my first Twilight Fanfic...well sort of. About a year ago, I wrote a story called the Color of Love. Now, I remade it, but edited it and changed a few things! But I hope you like it just the same!_**

**_Now please enjoy._**

**_This is the prologue _**

**Prologue**

What a long journey it had been to this moment.

In my seventeen years of life, I had never imagined this would happen to me.

From moving from Los Angeles, to a small Indian Reserve. To meeting Jacob Black, the best thing that ever happened to me. From months of romance, misery, and then romance again. To werewolves and vampires.

To being killed by one.

I was finally faced with the end of my short life. I never thought this was how I would die.

Looking into the eyes of my future killer, a sadistic smirk on his face. His cold hands wrapped around my neck, surrounded by the trees in the forest of Washington.

Salty tears ran down my face as I shivered with fear, waiting. All I could do was wait. Wait for my killer to make his next move and finally let death take me. Poor Jacob was forced to watch, as he taunted him with a laugh that reeked pure evil. Jake's eyes screamed with rage but softened as he looked into mine and I saw nothing but remorse and sadness.

"I'm so sorry Nina. I'm so sorry." Jake said to me, his pain oozed from his words.

"Any last words, _sweet_ Nina?" _He_ whispered in my ear. I froze as I felt his cold breath on my neck. My first mind wanted to insult him before he stole my last breath, but my I couldn't find the heart to do it; not with Jacob standing there, tears threatening to come down his beautiful face.

"Jake…" I said softly. His jaw clenched as he waited for me to continue.

_"I love you…"_

**_Okay yeah, I know it was pretty short, but it makes you wanna read more yeah? Hopefully I can upload another tomorrow._**

**_Maybe even later tonight!_**

**_It depends on how many reviewers and followers I get!_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE! (And I'll upload even faster!)_**


	2. Chapter 1: The Start of Something New

**HELLO AGAIN! Sorry I took a little longer than I should have, but I'm back now! Hope you enjoyed the prologue, think of it as a preview of what's to come in the future of this story! Enjoy chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1: From Los Angeles to Nowhere**

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes, till I touch the sky_

_I'll make a wish, take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_-Kelly Clarkson, "Breakaway"_

**Nina's POV**

Forks, Washington. One of THE most depressing looking places I have EVER seen. Why did I have to move here anyway? To a place, some of my friends back in LA haven't even heard of. A place with rare sunlight, lots of rain and boring people.

"Tony, why? Why move me to Forks? I mean, what kinda place is that anyway?"

"I told you a thousand times Nina, it's _La Push_ we're moving to, not Forks," my older brother Tony told me.

"What's the difference? It's some miles away from it."

"Nina, I know you'll miss LA. I'll miss LA, too. But LA had waaayyyy too much drama for us. This is our time to start fresh, on a clean slate."

I decided not to argue with him. Tony's already done a lot for me. He let me bring two of my friends, Jessica and Larisa. They're twins and their mom decided to go on a trip and never came back. She's like that. I mean, what kind of mother would leave her two seventeen year-old daughters alone like that? There was absolutely NO way I was leaving them in LA by themselves with no family. In the car, I looked out the window and saw some areas of La Push. Not too bad. It's better than Forks. La Push had a little more sunlight, more nature and scenery. We passed a beach along the way. It was beautiful to say the least.

"Look see, there's a beach. Your favorite Nina."

"I guess you're right Tony, maybe I'll like this place." I sighed.

"That's the spirit, kiddo! Think positive!"

I smiled. I'd try, but there was no way I was gonna like this place more than my Los Angeles.

"What do you think Jessie, liking La Push?"

"Umm, not as much as LA, but-

"This place does seem to have a certain...liking to it," my friend Larisa cut in.

"Yeah, you guys are right. Who knows? Now that we're here, we might be able to waken this place up a little," I laughed.

"You got that right!" they both said together.

Tony rolled up to our new home. Not too shabby if I do say so myself. The place was beautifully built with cobblestone and looked very comfortable. Not to mention that it was big and had five rooms with three bathrooms. We were able to pay for this with the money we inherited from my mom and grandpa's death. Jessie, Larry and I ran inside to call dibs on our rooms. There was a room that had two big windows and a tree next to it and that room was about to be mine. We climbed over each other on the steps and I made sure I was the first to run into the room I wanted.

"Dibs! I call dibs on this one!" I yelled as I lay on the floor of my big, new room.

"Man, Nina. Why do you get the best room?" my little brother, Elijah whined.

"First come, first serve little bro. Why do you think I chose this one?"

"Dibs!" I heard Jessie and Larry yell. I laughed and put my backpack down in my room. I ran downstairs to get a few boxes for my room. Tony smiled and made an "I told you so" face.

"You were right Tony, this house is _amazing_,"

"Told you so. Plus, we don't live that far away from the beach. I know its hard being new in town. But you'll get used to La Push, sis. You'll see…" I gave him a small smile before heading upstairs, boxes in my arms. I set up some of my stuff in my room, like my blankets, some pictures from LA, and my mom's photo. The only one I had of her. I jumped on my queen-sized bed and lied there for a minute, looking out the window and around my new space.

**Jacob's POV**

I sat on a rock, staring at the waves of La Push. My whole body was aching with pain. Bella. My love. I lost her to that leech! I haven't seen her in ages. Feels like eternity without seeing her. I usually came to the beach to clear my mind, but nothing helped.

"Jake, you can't do this to yourself," I heard Embry say.

"What the hell am I supposed to do Embry? I love Bella,"

"Yeah, but she's not here. She's with Edward, and you're just killing yourself when all you do is think of her," Quil added in.

"You don't understand…"

"No, we understand perfectly," Embry, sounded upset.

"We just want you to be happy, Jake." Quil said before he and Embry left.

_I can't be happy without her…_

**Nina's POV**

_Domino_ by Jessie J played in my earphones as I sat on my bed researching La Push on Google. Turns out La Push was a main home for the Quileute Indians, which I found very interesting. I also found beautiful scenery photos of the beach, the woods and its neighboring town of Forks. I then heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" My door opened and Tony's face popped through.

"Hey there kiddo, what 'cha up to?"

"Just researching our new home. Thought I'd be more comfortable if I knew where a few places were."

"Sounds cool."

"You know Tone, I was a little hesitant about the move, but I'm over it. The house is great, the town may be small, but it's…homey."

"Thanks for understanding Nina. Good to know this place has grown on you a little. I'm a head to bed, night kiddo."

"Night." I closed my laptop and sat it on the desk beside my bed. The moon was full and illuminated my room through the large window. I curled up in my bed and slowly dozed off.

Okayyyy...Chapter 1!

It was a little slow if I do say so myself, but the chapters will get longer and better. This was just an introduction to my OC and her family.

**Banners and Outfits on Profile!**

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS! :D They make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 2: The First Meeting

**Well hello again, my beautiful peoples! Sorry this took awhile, but I just started school again and it's my sophomore year in college, so it was a week I was getting my schedule settled and stuff! **

****Disclaimer: I wished I own Taylor Lautner, who played a great Jacob Black but sadly I don't and his character belongs to Stephanie Meyer who owns Twilight and its characters :(**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: The First Meeting**

_Hey, I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my number_

_So call me maybe_

_Carly Rae Jepsen, "Call Me Maybe"_

**Nina's POV**

My alarm awoke me from my sleep and I groaned, reaching for the noisemaker and shutting it off. I walked to the bathroom and took a nice hot shower that helped me wake up.

I rummaged through my suitcase, picking out my tan cargo pants and a white tee. After slipping on my clothes, I fixed my makeup and combed my wavy hair.

Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, I grabbed an apple for breakfast.

"Morning kiddo."

"Morning Ton." I heard thundering footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Morning Nina-Bobina, Tony."

"Morning beautiful twins of mine."

"Ready for school?" Tony asked us.

"As we'll ever be."

La Push High was like any other high school, so I really wasn't nervous or anything. It was a beautiful August day, and Jessie, Larry, and I walked into the school arm-in-arm, ready to start our new adventure. But as we were walking, crowds in the hall began to stop whatever they were doing and stare at us like they had never seen new girls before.

"Everyone is staring at us," Jessie whispered.

"I know, just keep walking. Smile, we'll make a good impression." I whispered back. Now I really was getting nervous. Everyone was looking at us as if we were aliens. I breathed and kept calm. The more I did that, the more I saw that people were smiling at us, especially the guys.

"Ooh, I think I'm gonna like it here," Larry giggled while we passed a group of cute guys.

**Jacob's POV**

School. Ugh. Why was it even invented? I hate it. Embry and Quil walked with me into the school to find the rest of the pack.

"There they are." Embry pointed at Jared, Paul, Seth and Leah. We walked towards them but they weren't even paying attention.

"Hey guys, watcha lookin' at?" Quil asked.

"These three," Seth pointed his head to three new girls. The first two looked the same: tan, brown-eyed girls. Twins. The other was…the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. A light caramel-colored beauty with a slender body and beautiful smile. I looked into her steely-blue eyes, and I was done. All the pain that I'd felt was gone. My feelings for anyone were gone. There was no one more important now. _Bella_ wasn't important now. I felt like my heart had just exploded with happiness. She's my soul mate. My imprint.

"Jake? What's wrong with you man?" I heard Seth say. I knew the answer, but for some reason my mouth wouldn't open. I could feel the pack's eyes on me, but I didn't care. All that mattered was her.

"I know that look. Jake just imprinted on her," Quil told the pack.

"Congrats, Jake!"

"We're so proud!"

They were happy for me and all I could do was smile. The girls passed by us and she looked at me. She smiled.

"Hi you guys," she said to us.

"Hey," we all said together. They kept walking, but she looked back at me again.

"Man, she's a beauty, Jake. You're a lucky one in that," Embry patted me on the back.

**Nina's POV**

"Oh my gosh, Nina, he was checking you out!" Jessie told me.

"You think so?" I said excitedly.

"We know so; he's still looking at you!" Larry looked around.

I looked back. He was looking at me. God he was unbelievably handsome. And his smile made me want to faint. The bell rang and everyone began to walk to class.

"Well guys, I'll see you after class," I said waving bye to my girls.

"Text me!" they said together.

_Okay, Nina, first day of school. You can get through this. First class….English._

I walked into Room 121, looking around and saw the teacher. He looked very nice.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi, umm, I'm new," I handed him my schedule.

"Ah, Miss Carter?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm Mr. Jones and I'll introduce you to the class. Attention class! We have a new student. Her name is Nina Carter, and I hope you all make her feel welcome. Now Miss Carter, I'll have you sit behind Ms. Davis. Alana, raise your hand please."

Alana rolled her eyes and raised her hand. She gave me an evil glare before I sat down, but I completely ignored it. I was used to bitchy girls like her.

"Hey," I heard a voice on the side of me say. I looked and saw my handsome stranger. I tried hard not to show my giddiness in front of him.

"Hi…you're one of the guys I said hi to in the hallway,"

"Yeah, I'm Jacob, but everyone calls me Jake," He held out his hand and shook it. His hand was very warm but I ignored it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nina…but you already knew that." He chuckled deeply and I could swear I almost melted in my chair.

"So where are you from?"

"LA,"

"Nice." I giggled.

"Yeah…"

My phone vibrated.

"Hold on a sec," I told Jake.

I checked my phone and saw it was Larissa

_Hey girl, how's class?_

I texted her back.

_In English, talking to my handsome stranger!_

I continued talking to Jake, every once in a while, texting Larissa back.

_OMG, the one who was looking at you in the hallway?_

_YES!_

_No way! What's he like?_

_THE nicest and even cuter up close!_

_Lucky!_

_I know, right!_

_Keep talking to him, make sure to flirt and I'll see you at lunch! J_

_Alright, TTYL ;)_

I completely ignored everything the teacher was saying. I was too into the conversation I was having with Jacob. He was really nice and he told me about some things about La Push.

"I can give you a tour sometime. You know, if you want."

"That'd be great,"

"Cool,"

Soon the class period passed by quick. Jacob and I were too busy talking to even notice.

"So…what class do you have next?" Jacob asked me. I took my schedule out my pocket.

"Umm…Algebra 2…" his smile faded when he heard my answer.

"Aw, too bad, I have History. Guess I'll have to spend an hour without seeing your pretty face." I blushed madly at his comment. He was so sweet.

"Well I guess that is too bad…" I teased him. He smiled again. I don't think I'd ever get tired of seeing that smile.

"So I'll see you around?" he asked. I pretended to think about it, but returned the smile to him.

"I guess you will. See you Jake." I began to walk away.

"See ya…Nina." I heard him say. I turned around to give him a last look and saw that he was still watching me, smirking slightly. La Push was beginning to get better and better.

Algebra flew by fast, mostly because I was ignoring everything the teacher was saying. I was too busy thinking about Jacob. I hadn't known him for more than an hour and he was already the center of my thoughts. I couldn't stop thinking about his handsome face, beautiful smile, and how he could make me laugh so much in just an hour. I found Larry and Jessie at lunch.

"Hey Nina." They said in unison.

"Hey guys." They continued to stare at me while I ate my lunch. I looked at them and awkwardly stopped.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? Larissa told me about your little talk with Mr. Sexy in class..."

"So…what happened?"

"What's he like?" They started asking me a lot of questions at once.

"What's his name?"

"Well…his name is Jacob, he's very funny, corny, but sweet and we talked through the whole class period."

The twins squealed.

"I see a boyfriend in your future," Jesse said mimicking a psychic. Just then a guy with a blonde mohawk and a girl with bright red hair approached our table.

"Sup new girls?"

"What's up…boy we don't know…" He laughed.

"Please excuse Justin. He's a dork." The girl said.

"We can see that." The twins said.

"I'm Ashley, we just wanted to introduce ourselves. We know what it's like to be new."

"Oh, that's nice of you. I'm Nina and this is Larissa and Jessica."

"Nice to meet you." Ashley smiled.

"So…where're you guys from?" Justin asked us, sitting down at the table.

"Los Angeles."

"Ah, Cali girls, sweet…" Justin began rambling on about how hot California girls were while I was observing everyone in the cafeteria. While looking around I caught a sight. A table filled with huge, tan muscular guys. They all looked just about the same, and they were laughing and stuffing their faces with food. All except one. It was Jacob, he was smiling and laughing and I couldn't help but want to smile. He turned for a minute looking at me and then his eyes caught mine. His smiled faded slowly but was quickly replaced with a smirk. I felt my cheeks redden and I shyly turned away, feeling his eyes still on me.

**Okayyyy how was the first meeting? A little too corny? Maybe...but it was cute! And who liked the 'Call Me Maybe' for song choice?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Outfits on Profile.**

**REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Getting Close

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while, hope you all liked last chapter, this one has lots of Jacob/Nina fluff so enjoy chapter 3! :D**

**purpleVampire22: And all your reviews, make me happy, so here's an update, so review maybe? lol i couldn't resist the 'Call Me Maybe' review was adorable!**

**Piper McLean351: Glad you like the adorable-ness of Nina/Jacob or Jina lol here's more fluff for ya!**

**Chapter 3: Getting Close**

_I'll be the air that you breathe  
I'll give the strength that you need  
I'll be the light in your eyes  
When hope becomes hard to see  
I'll be your shining star  
To guide you wherever you are  
And I promise that I'll be by your side  
Always you and I _

_-98 Degrees, "Always You and I"_

**Nicki's POV**

The first three weeks of school went fast and pretty soon, it was the Friday of the third week. We had all got settled into our new home and new school. Larry, Jessie and I met many new friends, but my best friend was, by far, Jacob Black. He was so easy to talk to and I was learning to trust him. In my last class of the day, my friends and I decided to meet at First Beach on Saturday.

"Sounds like fun!" Justin yelled with excitement.

"I'll be there!" Ashley added.

"Whoever wants to come, can come. You guys can invite friends." Jessie said to them.

"Don't you think you should invite your new boo, Nina-kins?" Larissa teased.

"He's not my boo, Larry," I blushed.

"Yet!"

"He's just a friend,"

"A really HOT friend,"

"I repeat: just a friend."

The bell rang and I got my things together.

"I'll see you guys back at the house okay?"

"Walking home with Jake?"

"Yeah," I blushed again.

"Go 'head girl! We'll see you in a little while."

I ran outside to meet Jake. My eyes met with his and he smiled that bright smile of his.

"Hey Jake,"

"Hey. Ready?"

"Ready when you are,"

**Jacob's POV**

It was always nice walking with Nina. She was the sweetest and it always made my day to see her smile as much as she did. I had to admit, I got nervous whenever I was around her, but she has gotten so comfortable around me and was easy to talk to. Embry was right, I was lucky when she became my soul mate.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"My friends and I are meeting up to hang out at First Beach on Saturday, and I was wondering-

"I would love to come, Nina."

She smiled.

"It's really nice of you to walk me home, Jake. I mean, you live the other direction. That's a lot of work for you."

"Nah, it's not a problem. I like walking you home. It gives me more time to spend with you." I blushed.

"Aw, you're blushing. That's so cute. Do I make you blush, Jake?"

"Most of the time… yeah,"

"You make me blush too, Jake." I looked at her and she was blushing. I laughed a little and touched her rosy cheek. She laughed and we began purposely bumping into each other. We looked like a long-time couple. I remembered the bonfire on Saturday night. My dad did say he wanted to meet her….

"Okay, since I'm coming to your beach party you have to do something for me,"

"Oh really?" she laughed.

"My dad and the family are having a bonfire, telling the stories about the Quileute Tribes on Saturday night. I'd really like some company. Come with me?"

"I'd love to,"

I smiled. She was gonna have to meet the whole pack. I hoped that even after I told her the secret, she would still want to be near me.

"Jake, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay then. Thanks so much for doing this Jake. You're such a good friend."

_Yeah…friend._ Does she even like me more than a friend? There has to be a way I can show her that I like her and lead her more to dating than being forever stuck in the friend zone. She hugged me and I held her tightly in my arms. Her hair smelled sweet like vanilla.

"Uh, Jake, can't…breathe…"

"Oops, sorry."

"It's alright. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"It's a date." She smiled.

"Great, see you then."

"See ya." I watched her until she got inside her house and started to run home. I was so happy, I couldn't control myself. She was amazing inside and out. I ran all the way home and crashed into the door.

"Hey Jake,"

"Hey Dad,"

"You seem happy today. Another nice day with your imprint?"

"Absolutely. Dad, she's amazing. I'm bringing her to the bonfire on Saturday,"

"Wonderful! Now I'll be able to meet this amazing young lady, you're head over heels for."

Seth, Jared, and Paul ran in the house and stood next to me.

"Hey Jake, how's your imprint?" Seth teased.

"Amazing, as always."

"She's coming to the bonfire on Saturday," my dad told them.

"Great, now we'll be able to meet this girl. She's pretty cute."

"Cute? That's not even the definition of her! More like…gorgeous, or sexy!"

"Don't push it Paul," I growled.

"Ya see? Jake's madly in love with her!" Jared laughed.

"Jacob and Nina sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Paul sang.

"Shut up."

**Nina's POV**

_It's a date._ Jake called it a date.

_Oh my…_

Jake called it a date.

My heart rate elevated; it felt like my heart would burst from my chest and I became very nervous. I was about to meet Jake's family.

"Hey girl, you're back," I heard Jessie say to me.

"Huh? Oh...yeah,"

"Are you okay? You seem…distracted. Something on your mind?"

I wanted to smile. Jessie knew me so well. There was no way I could hide the sudden stress I felt.

"I'm going to meet Jake's family tomorrow night,"

"Wow, congrats! Normally, that happens when you're his girlfriend or something-

"I know! I'm freakin' out here! What if I say something stupid? What if they don't like me?"

I began hyperventilating.

"Whoa okay Nina, breathe. Breathe…"

I began to breathe slower and slower.

"Nicki, you have to relax. You guys are just close friends. What do you have to be nervous about?"

She was right. I was acting as if I had been Jake's girlfriend. But…I wasn't. So why was I freaking out? Did…I have romantic feelings for Jake? I mean, who wouldn't? Jake's the definition of PERFECT. All we had ever done was innocent flirting, but it had never led to anything serious. Or did it?

"You're right; I don't know what came over me,"

"You like him don't you?"

"What? No…no…I don't know,"

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Tell me everything you like about Jacob,"

"What's there not to like about him? Jacob's the perfect package: he's sweet, nice, he's a good listener, a great friend. Not to mention he's super cute, with a beautiful smile and body to match. Beautiful chocolate brown eyes and his hair-

"You _like_ him." She sang.

Now that I thought about it, I did like Jake. A LOT. I liked hanging out with him. I liked whenever he was with me, by my side. Wow, I sounded like such a girly girl, but who cares?

I had a date with Jake.


	5. A Day at the Beach

**I'M SO SO SORRY EVERYONE! I never meant to be gone for so long! I'm back and I promise to never be gone that long again! I'e been busy with college, and the holidays and my other fanfics! But I've just returned to school and I got a nice review that made me remember that I haven't uploaded in forever!**

**Guest: Here it is! I apologize for the long wait!**

**Phantom's Ange: glad you like it!**

**ElenaxoxoSilber: Thank you for helping me remember that I hadn't updated this story in forever! Hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise that you won't have to wait long for other updates!**

**Chapter 4: A Day at the Beach**

_California Girls_

_We're unforgettable_

_Daisy dukes, bikinis on top_

_Sun-kissed skin, so hot_

_We'll melt your popsicle_

_Oooh, Oh, Oooh, oh_

_Katy Perry, "California Girls"_

**Jacob's POV **

_I'm gonna be a little late Nina…_

_Got some work to do?_

_Yeah, I'm sorry._

_Are you still gonna come?_

_Definitely._

_Then don't sweat it Jake. As long as I can see you there?_

_I'll be there._

_Sounds good._

_Don't forget about the bonfire afterwards. You might wanna bring some warm clothes, I hear it's gonna be kinda chilly tonight.  
Thanks for the heads up. I'll see you then ;)_

I smiled. She always made little faces on her texts. I thought it was cute. I could just see her right now, smiling. It was hard from me to stay away from her. She was just too irresistible. Sam had called the back into an emergency meeting this afternoon, which was why I had to be late for Nina's party. We all met up in the middle of the woods, away from all ears.

"Alright Sam, what's up?" I said as I arrived.

"Vampires…that's what's up,"

"They're in the reservation?" Jared asked.

"Not sure. They keep coming back, but they haven't hurt anyone…yet."

"It's not the Cullens?" I asked.

"No. They're others. They haven't been here but for a few days but even that's too long. We can't take any chances; I'll have more information for you guys later,"

Filthy bloodsuckers in the reservation? This wasn't gonna be good. I could feel a sense of imminent danger cover all of us.

** Nina's POV**

We had an amazing spot at the beach and the sun was shining. I had on my black bikini and I grabbed my cherry red surfboard and headed out to sea.

"Whoo!" I yelled as I surfed along a huge wave.

"Yeah! Go Nicki!" I heard my friend Justin yell to me. I loved being on the water. The waves all around me and the challenge of trying to stay on the surfboard were always intense to me. I loved the feeling.

The sun was beginning to set and I still hadn't heard more from Jacob. I couldn't go through a whole day without seeing his beautiful face. Wow, I just figured out yesterday that I had a crush on Jake and I was already obsessing over seeing him. Sitting on my blanket, my friends were making noise around me, but I had drowned all the noise of their talking out. I just stared at the waves. It was so relaxing to look at, and yet, so…hypnotizing. I breathed in the salt-water air and closed my eyes for a second. I imagined myself on an island…with only Jacob. How we would be together on that island: laughing, cuddling…kissing. I wondered how his lips would feel on mine. Soft and gentle, and passionate. His muscled arms around my waist, as we'd hold each other endlessly…

"Hey Nina…are you okay?" Ashley asked me.

"Hmm, yeah I'm fine," I kept my eyes closed, trying to bring back the fantasy that was interrupted.

"You seem a little disappointed,"

"Probably because Nina-Bobina didn't get to see a certain _someone_," Justin teased.

"You mean Jacob Black?" Larry giggled. My cheeks turned bright red. My secret was out and written all over my face.

"Ooh, Nina's gotta crush on Jacob, I see," Ashley added in with the teasing.

"And here comes her boo now," Jesse sang.

I opened my eyes and saw him. Jake was in a hoodie and some shorts walking towards us. I smiled and quickly put on my jean shorts and white V-neck over my now dry bikini and ran to him.

"Jake! Glad you could make it." I said as I threw my arms around him.

"Yeah and I'm very late and I'm so sorry,"

"Jake, you're here. That's all that matters," He smiled.

"So…you wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure." We walked along the shore, where the waves were close to our feet. Jake and I walked side-by-side.

"Aw, you're keeping him all to yourself?" I heard Justin yell. I hid my face for a second in embarrassment.

"Shut it Justin!" I yelled back. Jake laughed but I was still embarrassed. My cheeks turned red and I tried to hide them from Jake.

"So… how was everything?" he said, breaking the silence.

"Fun, would've been better with you, though,"

"Yeah, I had some things to do. Guess it took longer than expected,"

"Don't sweat it. There's always another time,"

"Sure, sure…next time." We stopped at a big rock. Jacob helped me up to the top and then he climbed up. We watched the waves for a while as the sun went down. Jacob put his hand on mine; I looked at him and he blushed. I intertwined our fingers and we began holding hands. It was so romantic. The sun set fully as darkness consumed the sky.

"Nina?"

"Hmm?"

"I think we should take this time to…get to know each other better. We are friends and all, but I realized I could know a lot more about you…"

I smiled. He actually wanted to know me. The_ real_ me. I began to think that Jake didn't just want to be just friends…

"That sounds great. What would you like to know?"

"Everything: your hobbies, your past, your favorite things…"

"You actually want to know all of that?"

"Of course I do,"

"Okay, hobbies. I like to surf, do challenging things, watch horror movies-

"You like horror movies?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm beginning to like you more and more,"

"You like music?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Favorite band?"

"It'd have to be Maroon 5,"

"No way, me too!"

I began singing my favorite song and Jake joined in too. He was trying to sing low, probably doesn't like his singing voice.

_This love has taken it's toll on me_

_She said goodbye, too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_And I have no choice 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

Jake stopped singing and looked at me.

"What?"

"Your voice, Nina. You can blow with that voice!"

"Oh, I forgot the most important hobby: singing,"

"Sure as hell forgot that. Why didn't you tell me you could sing?"

"I guess it never came up in conversation."

"You should be famous right now, with tours and concerts," Jake said, imagining my future.

I laughed.

"That's sweet. I used to sing at my old school a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah, for special events and stuff like that. I want to be a singer, but I hear it's stressful for a young singer to tour and everything,"

"Yeah, I guess it would. Besides, I'd miss you a lot,"

"I'd miss you too Jake."

He smiled and looked down for a second. Then he just stared at me. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine intensely. He leaned in slowly and I began to lean in too. Our lips were inches away from each other

…when Jake's phone started ringing.

"Damn," Jake muttered angrily. I laughed as he answered the phone.

"Hey Dad. You just ruined a perfectly good moment for me. The bonfire's gonna start? Alright, we'll be there soon," Jake hung up the phone with a huff. I bit my lip, remembering how close Jake and I were to kissing.

"I guess we should be going, huh?" I said.

"I'm afraid so," Jake said with a disappointed look on oh his handsome face. I nudged him playfully with my elbow and he smiled.

"I'll go get my clothes," I ran back to my friends and put on my skinny jeans and my white Aeropostale sweater.

"Leaving so soon?" Justin said sarcastically.

"The bonfire's about to start. Jake and I have to get going." I said quickly putting my clothes back on.

"Have fun," Jessie and Larry sang.

"But not _too_ much fun…" Ashley teased.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you two back at the house." I said gesturing to the twins.

I slipped on my white sneakers and ran back to Jacob.

**Sorry this chapter is a little short. Hope you all enjoyed getting a little sneak peak into more Nina/Jacob! **

**Links on Profile. **

**Review please!**


End file.
